How to fall in love with someone
by aristocraticartist
Summary: Cisco Ramon meets you in chemistry class, and you fall in love. This started as school au drabbles but it grew into a whole one-shot. Cisco x reader. You really like plaid skirts.


Author's note; School AU drabbles that turned into an adorable later-in-life reunion. How fun! You're a genius scientist, hes a huge nerd, you fall in love, and its cute.

Cisco Ramon sat at a desk in his new chemistry class and sighed. He had narrowly avoided Jake Puckett in the hallway, which was a miracle since his entire schedule had gotten re-shuffled in the second week of school. He leaned over, setting his backpack on the ground and opening it when he felt a weight on his lap.

Cisco sat back up to find the back of a girl in front of his face, and you were opening your notebook to write down the homework on the chalkboard.

"Um. Hi?" Cisco squeaked, leaning to the side to look at your face. You looked at him stoically.

"You were in my seat." You responded, before going back to writing in your notebook.

"I'm sorry. You could have, uh, asked me to move?" Cisco felt a blush rising on his face as you shifted to get more comfortable.

"I don't mind it if you don't. I can take your notes for you. Besides, the only empty seat is next to one of Puckett's cronies." Cisco had to look at his priorities really quickly; there was a girl, in his lap, willing to take his notes for him. This was pretty much a dream come true.

"Okay, I wouldn't mind, except you're really cute and if you don't get off my lap this is going to get really awkward really fast." He blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut. You laughed a little bit, a wonderful bell-like sound that made Cisco's heart flutter.

"Alright, fine. I'll just have drag you over a chair from the lab in the back then, since sending someone as cute as you to sit away from me isn't an option." You booped him on the nose and smiled before hopping off of his lap. He watched you saunter away, your plaid skirt swishing as you walked.

Cisco was pretty sure from that second on that he would never think about Melinda Torres again.

You liked to wear plaid skirts; Cisco had been keeping notes on them lately. From what he could tell, you had a pretty extensive collection, with every color of the rainbow a couple times over and some multicolored ones too. With your plaid skirts, you would wear white button down shirts, and you would wear a cardigan that either matched or contrasted your skirt. You reminded him of Cher Horowitz, he often thought, but definitely way cuter.

You liked science, which made Cisco really happy. He found out that not only did you have the same chemistry class, but you had the same lunch period, as well as a trigonometry class together.

And speaking of that lunch period, Cisco opened his locker before it and a note fluttered out. He caught it, rather surprised at the scrap of pink paper.

The note was in loopy, cursive handwriting that he didn't recognize, in purple glitter gel pen.

We formally invite you to sit at lunch with us today. Sincerely, (y/n)'s best friends, Frankie and Tiffani

After the names was a big, loopy heart.

Cisco tucked the note into his pocket, confused, but relieved to have somewhere to sit once he got to lunch.

Today's menu was something he didn't like, so he had brought himself some chips and an apple to eat. Cisco made his way into the cafeteria, looking around for you.

You were really confused when Tiffani stood up and started waving from your lunch table.

"What the hell are you doing, Tiff?" Frankie asked from the other side of you, picking at her teriyaki chicken bowl disinterestedly.

"I invited someone to lunch today!" Tiffani chirped, continuing to wave obnoxiously. You raised an eyebrow, chewing on a bite of your chicken wrap.

Tiffani kept waving until she got a confirmation that the mystery guest had seen her. You saw a familiar face approaching the table, a scrap of Tiffani's favorite notebook paper in his hand, and started to choke on your food.

Frankie's normally glum face split into a wicked smile.

"I forgive you for ruining the sanctity of our lunch table, Tiff." Frankie held up a hand behind your head for Tiffani to high-five.

Cisco approached your table and pulled out a chair for himself.

"Hello ladies. To what do I owe this honor?" He smoothly said, pouring on the charm. You tried not to look at him.

"We just wanted to meet you after (y/n) told us what happened in chemistry class!" You kept your eyes down.

"Yeah. She isn't usually that forward." Frankie drawled, raising her heavily pierced eyebrows. You felt your face burning.

"Well hey, I was in her seat and class was starting!" Cisco defended you, opening his chips and popping one into his mouth.

Tiffani carried a conversation with him. She was sort of like a sister to you, as was Frankie, so you understood their want to vet him for you. But still, your face was redder than your skirt was today, and you just stayed quiet and ate your food.

Frankie elbowed you gently.

"He's cute. You gonna get on that?" her voice was not low enough for your taste, and you frowned.

"Frankie that is an inappropriate question." You snapped, interrupting Tiffani's conversation for a few seconds. You finished your food and got up to throw out your trash, and Cisco got up to follow you.

"I take it she invited me without telling you?" You nodded curtly.

"I love her dearly, but sometimes Tiffani is the dictionary definition of an airhead."

"She seems nice though. I mean, if she hadn't invited me, I wouldn't have gotten to see how cute you are when you blush like that." Cisco brushed some of his long hair behind his ear, shoving a hand in one of his pants pockets. You fidgeted a little bit, smoothing out your skirt.

"Do you have a phone that can text?" You asked bluntly. Tiffani had gotten you a blackberry for your birthday so she could talk to you whenever she wanted; her parents were crazy rich, so they had no problem paying for it.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He smiled at you, that dorky grin that made you want to just grab his face and…

You mentally shook yourself before taking out your notebook. You scribbled down your phone number, tearing the page out and folding it neatly. Cisco took it gently, tucking it into his shirt pocket.

"I will treasure this information." He responded, still sporting that amazing smile.

"Good. I don't give it to just anyone." You returned the smile as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. As Cisco walked away, Tiffani and Frankie came up behind you.

"Are you mad at me?" Tiffani asked.

"You got her to give a cute boy her number, Tiff. I think everything's fine." Frankie answered for you. You playfully swatted her with your notebook, but the smile on your face spoke for itself.

Cisco responded to your SOS text immediately, biking to your house and climbing in through your bedroom window. Your parents weren't home, but it was a force of habit now. He had gotten used to climbing in for late night movies with you, or working on your chemistry homework together.

He found you lying facedown on your bed, screaming into a pillow.

"Woah woah, what's going on here?"

"Mm mth gzm s tmmrrow." You grumbled through the pillow.

"I can't understand you through the pillow." He crossed his arms and stared at you as you sat up.

"My math exam is tomorrow." You spoke through a curtain of hair.

"And?"

"And I'm going to fail it! Why do I even need to know trigonometry? I'm going into biochemistry!" You whined, hugging a pillow to your chest.

"Oh no. My best friend is not going to fail trigonometry. Not my best friend who can do mole ratios and medication dosage in her head." Cisco sat down and grabbed your flashcards.

"Alright, let's do this." You whined, frowning comically at him.

"Nope. No whining. We're doing this. You're not confident about the exam, the only way to help is to study." Cisco got comfortable on the end of your bed and shuffled the flashcards. "Ready?"

"Absolutely not, but let's go."

Cisco pet your hair as you laid halfway on his lap in the park. Frankie was tossing a frisbee to Tiffani a ways away, and you and Cisco were on a blanket under a tree.

You had been dating for a few months now, constantly sharing sweet moments in the hallway and the lunch room before your junior year let out.

You were reading The Origin of Species, using the book to block the sun peering through the trees.

"You know, I never thought I'd get here." Cisco spoke aloud. You put your open book on your chest and looked at him.

"Sitting in a park on a sunny day with a pretty girl in my arms. Usually that's my brother's thing." You sat up and smiled, turning around so you could kiss Cisco on the cheek.

"Well Dante can suck it. We're the real power couple." You responded, putting your bookmark in your book.

"That is definitely right." Cisco flashed his signature smile, brushing a thumb over your cheek. You leaned into the touch, humming happily.

"Oh! I made you something." Cisco grabbed something from his shirt pocket.

He took your hand and slid something onto your pointer finger. You looked at it once he pulled his hand away.

It was a ring, carved from wood with a layer of clear resin over the top. Tiny flowers were suspended in the resin, just as fresh and colorful as live ones.

"Cisco, It's beautiful…" You felt like you couldn't catch your breath.

"Normal flowers die. I wanted to give you some that would last forever." He murmured, taking your hand and rubbing his thumb over the ring.

You pulled your hand from his, cupping Cisco's cheek as you pulled him into a soft kiss. He smiled into it, and as you pulled back, he held you closer in the warm summer sunlight.

You sighed, leaning back in your desk chair and spinning the ring you wore on your finger still after all these years. You could never bring yourself to get rid of it, even when you moved away to college and lost contact with your first love. More years of school than you could count later and here you were, at your very own laboratory, working on brand new ways to treat debilitating diseases. Yet you still had to deal with jackasses that hated you for being successful.

A participant in one of your chemical therapy trials had been affected by the infamous particle accelerator blast during his course. So, of course, he blamed you for ruining his life. And now, because of this self-righteous ingrate, The Flash was in your office.

"So you want me to get up and abandon my work until you find a man who blames me for something he voluntarily participated in?" You drawled, picking up a pen and spinning it in your fingers.

"Yes, doctor. That is exactly what I'm asking you to do. This man is very dangerous and if you were to stay in your lab, without protection, he could kill you."

"So. Where would you be taking me?" You asked the man in red.

"STAR Labs, where my team and I can keep an eye on you." You sighed. Closing your laptop, you picked it up and stood. Your work was important to you, but if you were dead, your work would fade away and more people would die.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Take me home so I can pack some things, and I'll go with you."

Cisco was pacing in the cortex, doing that thumb-chewing thing he always did when he was nervous.

"I still can't believe she's coming here! I have so many questions about her 2010 gene therapy project." Caitlin was absolutely buzzing with excitement. She was a huge fan of yours; she had no idea who you were to Cisco. He uttered a nondescript noise of acknowledgement.

"What's wrong, Cisco? Ever since Barry told us who the meta was targeting you've been pacing. You haven't even given him a name yet." Iris, always the empath, inquired. Cisco let out a huge, aggravated sigh.

"I don't know why I'm nervous, okay? It's probably not even who I thought it is. It's not a terribly uncommon name." He snapped, the knot in his stomach growing tighter as he heard voices in the hallway.

"You know, I've wanted to study meta-human biology, but I've not had much of a chance with the study I'm conducting. Perhaps I could piggyback off some of you resear-"

Cisco felt all the air leave his lungs as you rounded the corner.

Your eyes locked with a pair of chocolate brown ones that hadn't graced your vision in a very, very long time, and you felt your heart flutter.

You felt like the world was in slow motion as you dropped your bag and walked towards him, not believing that he was real.

He did the same, reaching for your hand.

"You kept it." Cisco whispered, rubbing his thumb over the ring as he did the day he gave it to you. You pulled him to you, putting a hand in his hair as both of you started to cry.

"Of course." You laughed through the tears, putting your forehead against his.

"I can't believe it's really you." He whispered, closing his eyes. You wiped a tear from his cheek as Barry Allen cleared his throat behind you.

"Um. I hate to interrupt… whatever this is, but we kind of need to catch the meta human that's trying to kill you, doctor (y/n)." He touched your shoulder gently and you removed it from you.

"No, right now this man and I are going to sit down and talk for a while." You countered. Everyone looked really, really confused.

"Everyone remember when I told you about that amazing girl I fell in love with in highschool?" Cisco spoke up, taking your hand. "Here she is."

He turned to you and pressed a kiss to your lips.

You made a mental note to thank this meta human that was trying to kill you later.

"I can't believe you still wear plaid skirts." Cisco traced circles on your leg as the two of you laid on your couch.

"What? They're fashionable." You stretched out, yawning softly as you snuggled into Cisco's chest. "Besides, you still wear graphic tshirts and jeans. That and the whole blazer over a t-shirt thing." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

"You are such a dork, you know that?" Cisco climbed over you and stood up.

"I'm your dork." You smiled up at him, spinning the ring on your finger. Cisco scooped you up into his arms, making you giggle like you were a schoolgirl again. He kissed you, and you looped your arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you came back to me." He murmured into your neck as he carried you to your bedroom.

"I knew I would someday."

"And I knew that you would be a fancy scientist," He set you on the bed, kissing you again and again. "With a fancy lab. And a fancy house."

"And a fancy boyfriend who makes fancy tech for a fancy superhero." You pulled him down next to you on top of the blankets.

"That too, yes." The way Cisco looked at you made you feel as light as air.

You had a huge window in your room, and you turned to face it so Cisco could wrap himself around you.

"I love you, (y/n). I always have."

"I love you too, Cisco."


End file.
